


the woods are dark and deep

by howlingstiles



Series: Synopsis [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Role Reversal, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: His pris-homeis the Dark. It’s a cold embrace that smells exactly like his favorite cologne and feels exactly like his skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rrrowr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/gifts).



> From an ask prompt.

His pris- _home_  is the Dark. It’s a cold embrace that smells exactly like his favorite cologne and feels exactly like his skin.

On one hand: it marks him, consumes him, _hates_  him. On the other hand: it leads him into a ( _false, false you have to reme-_ ) sense of safety, blinds him, _loves_  him.

Master has let him outside their room these past few days. ( _Or is it weeks?_ )

He is kept in an old, creaky cabin in the middle of the woods. The harsh winds seep through the cracks in the wood and freeze him to his core. The magic that has always protected him has lost its spark, it’s nothing but a thread of gray. 

He thinks he lost the ability to move his fingers and toes sometime within the first or second month. He lost count of how long how long he’s been with his Master after the fifth month. The days and nights blur together in the Dark.

He’s learned that his Master is well versed in making someone vanish. Along with forcing His an outlook on their world. He hopes the boy that helped him months ago is alright. His Master does _not_  like to share.

“Gellert,” a husky voice echoes, the front door closes with a soft _bang_ , “I have a surprise for you, come here.”

His Master is home!


End file.
